User talk:Heatedpete
Archive 1 (Pre-June 2010) VANDAL ALERT Keep your eye on him http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ZombieDub thanks CruzDude 21:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) US Sorry about any confusion, Cruz was acting on my advice. If you disagree, feel free to revert, but take it up with me not him - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No problem dude, I was the one who probably put most of the U.S.'s in because I thought it was right, I'm just trying to make this wiki the best it can be! Ignore my bottom statement didn't see this up here. P.S. Can't wait to see you become an admin soon :D CruzDude 17:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) US vs U.S. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CruzDude#US.2C_BF194 US is preferred by Bond, so some articles need to be changed, thanks for your edits! CruzDude 17:21, June 2, 2010 (UTC) News I'll add it to the news - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Signature policy For now, I give you my permission to keep your old signature. I copied the policy over, and didn't think to review it. I will now do so. The policy basis is right, but clearly the limit isnt. - Bondpedia (Talk) 11:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha! When you resize images to 30px, they reduce in height and width. By typing x30px, you can re-size the height only to 30px, making it much neater. If you set your old image to x30px, it will work and look good - Bondpedia (Talk) 12:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Patrol award I was uploading awards for the new scheme, and I got one for your Vandal Patrol. You can either give it to all members or just those who have contributed loads to tackling vandalism. See Battlefield Wiki:Awards - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I like your choice for the VP award, and I like the idea of the templates for each award. Well done. - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Warning Feel free to adapt Template:Vandalism into a general warning template - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nice job. I'm going to restore the old template, just so it still appears where it has already been used. - Bondpedia (Talk) 17:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Patrol I was wondering if I could join it, as I have recently had to type out the entire shotgun page back together, as a vandal made two edits, and since I am not rollback, I had to type it all out back to the way it is. I have reported many vandals as well. Congratulations News If you think it's notable enough to be included then go ahead. And feel free to ask about any new admin-stuff you need help with, check out your new powers and all the closely guarded site secrets, and most of all, enjoy yourself! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 14:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) SSD's fault. Yea, I'm going to ask Bondpedia for rollback, then it'll be okay. Gratzz Gr33t1ng5 fr0m my 5c13nc3 c1455. (greetings from my science class). Congratulations on becoming an admin, mang! 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 15:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Also, may I join the VP (vandal patrol)? 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 15:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) You have my support for the VP, I'm not sure I want to be a full member, but if you need any help with it - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 15:39, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Welcome to the admin's club! Good job, buddy! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:54, June 4, 2010 (UTC) This has been bothering me for quite some time... You seem to constantly be on the people who enjoy blogging and talk page editing like stink on crap, and you seem to push that they should edit mainspace, you've done it multiple times, and I would like to ask you to please cease and desist. Hm... Is that offer still up for the vandal patrol? TMOI 17:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Can I have the coding for the "This user is an Admin" userbox? I wanna change it to "This is user is NOT an Admin" as a joke. xD --TMOI 20:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) /sadfaic --TMOI 20:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Vandalism Patrol Thank you, that helps a little more. --CodExpert 20:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandal http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.63.93.43 Keep your eye on him :] CruzDude 00:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity, VP, Trusted Thanks for the heads up on the VP, and if you want to make a Trusted User userbox, feel free. As for inactivity, take as long as you need. You're quite right that education comes first. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 10:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 11:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, great - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 11:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Trusted User Userbox is looking great. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 11:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Userpage aims Done. --CodExpert 16:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The welcome template I have made a new template, and instead of the one there is now, could you swap it out for this one. --CodExpert 16:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks anyway. --CodExpert 17:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) It would be an honor, I accept. --CodExpert 17:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Bit rushed for time, but... *Renaming signatures - good - but you must contact the users so they can change the name of the template in their signature preferences *Renaming category - good - you'll have to correct each individually *Making a Template:Signatures - ambivalent - ''Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 17:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signatures Sorry but once again, you admins failed to inform me that this was possible, please add this to some signature policy or how to so future users aren't ill informed. P.S. I'm not trying to be a basher, just a little annoyed that there was no guidance/assistance on anyone's part on matters of importance when it comes to me. CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 19:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Signatures As you could see from my signature above and below, I figured it out before. Look, I don't want to be prideful or anything like that, its just that I want this wiki to be the best it can be and thanks for you doing your part ''CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 19:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the tutorials on how to use custom signatures be on the signatures policy? -- [[User:CodExpert|''BFBC2Expert]] {[[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']]}{ '}' 19:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC)' Ah... I see. And you should protect the policies for Admins/'Crats, so they can only edit them. -- [[User:CodExpert|'''BFBC2Expert]] {[[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']]}{ }''' 20:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC)' Alright. And also, can you please tell me about this "trusted user" scheme and what it takes to be a "trusted user"? -- [[User:CodExpert|BFBC2Expert]] {[[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']]}{ '}' 20:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC)' RE(x4): You type /join #wikia-Battlefield -- [[User:CodExpert|'''BFBC2Expert]] {Talk}{ }{Message} 17:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Tip off Keep an eye on this IP, I reverted a vandalism they did. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.176.174.19 CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 05:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) You Archive talk page. I fixed the formatting. -- [[User:CodExpert|''BFBC2Expert]] {Talk}{ }{Message} 17:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, it's been done. Good luck with the exams and stuff - 'Bondpedia' (Talk) ( )'' 17:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Song I thought you might like this for your vandal patrol. I found it while browsing Wikipedia (ie. I've got far to much time on my hands). I've only got the first verse, but it's to the tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller. Its close to midnight and you are doing an allnighter here in the dark '' ''Under the headlines you see a word that almost stops your heart '' ''You try to clean up, but obscenities stun your fingers before you make it '' ''A vile breeze sounds, as trolls look at you right between the eyes, '' ''Your page is vandalized Good? - Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 20:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Brilliant! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:languages It's strange really. My mother is Spanish, and my father is French Canadian, yet I speak English most of the time. And Mandarin is from school. But it's really interesting to know multiple languages. Heh, I eventually want to learn German too. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :How so? I have some friends that speak a bit of German, all they've taught me were swear words... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, like: Gehen die en ein loch! die in your hole That one made me laugh :) Otherwise, not much. A few verbs and random words. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :And since we hate French class, we're always saying "Fick Franzosisch", which I'm sure you could discern the meaning :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :ROFL, yes sir XD SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin's award Is the problem the image not coming up, just a little red cross in the corner. As for the video, very good. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Right, I'm trying to fix it. Reuploading the image, even under a different name, doesn't work, so I'll have to try getting a totally new image. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I did? - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:40, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: BC Singleplayer Good to hear, I'll be focusing on Campaign then. Thanks [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Rangers lead the way!]] 06:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Rangers lead the way!]] 06:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandal. Angry Miller. I think this may not be PGB, because his IP is banned, and he probably wouldn't be so obvious. It may be a user who decided to try to get him in trouble... --Letlev (Talk) 10:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Image Copyrighting Can you please clarify the image copyright status on the following images. In particular, can you state where you found the images (a URL would be preferable). This applies to: *File:Boot1.jpg *File:Laguna Presa combat.jpg If you do not co-operate, the images will be unconditionally deleted on August 1 2010. - ''Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 14:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha' Okay, I added my signature to the page. 19:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Signature It's all Wiki text. [[User:Munchable901|'''''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?']] 18:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC)